


81. Bleed

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [Old] [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Minor Character Death, use of bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	81. Bleed

Hirotaka's arms and hands shook as he fixed a miniature bomb; he was lucky to hide in a place where he could find the items he needed and soon he had a small home-made bomb.

Grinning he held it up, admiring the deadliness of such a small thing. He knew there was no guarantee he would actually survive the explosion, but he would do his damn-est to stay alive.

He moved quickly; rushing to where he knew most of the enemies would be at, he easily found the opening to hide in, the large metal door already opened.

"That son of a bitch better be proud."

"Hey!" The loud yell had the enemies looking his way. Hirotaka grinned as he waved the bomb, reeling his arm back and throwing, with enough force to make it explode on impact, before jumping into the hole and yanking the door down.

The soldier barely managed to get the door low enough to close when the impact of the bomb had it exploding. The force killed about five men on impact; many more deathly injured or killed from ricocheting objects.

The large metal door creaked and ripped away before he could close it, a large shrapnel piece of metal stabbing right through Hirotaka's middle. Maroon eyes shot wide open in shock and his mouth hung open, blood spilling down his chin and out around the shrapnel.

Couching, Hirotaka gripped the side of the hole and slowly heaved himself out. Another couch sent blood against the cement.

The whole place was a mess, debris lay everywhere, bodies spread out with blood pooling around them or splattered elsewhere; but Hirotaka paid no attention to it as he stumbled his way through the wreckage, pain shooting through his chest and gut as he breathed.


End file.
